Deception
by Miru Mangetsu
Summary: -USAxUK- Alfred ama a Arthur, y cuando por fin lo tiene con él se da cuenta de que el otro cambia, y ese cambio no le gusta. Arthur, por su parte, no le gusta la actitud fria que el otro tomo para con él.


**•Título: **Deception (Decepción)  
******•Personajes: **USA/UK  
**********•Canción e Interprete:** Numb - Linkin Park  
**************•Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. La cancion tampoco.

* * *

**Estoy cansado de ser lo que tu quieres que sea**

Los padres educan a sus hijos de diferentes maneras, ¿No? Y en un futuro, cuando la personalidad del niño esta hecha, se debaten entre a quien se parece mas, si a papa o a mama.

En mi caso particular, yo no tuve padres, y si los tuve o los recuerdo, yo tuve un "hermano mayor" un tutor que me crio y me enseño… Bueno, digamos que dos contando al sapo, pero eso es otra historia.

Siempre fui el orgullo de Inglaterra, incluso hoy mis "hermanos" me dicen que sigo siendo el predilecto y a quien Arthur mas quiso de todas sus otras colonias, además no hace falta ser Einstein para darse cuenta de ello.

**Sintiéndome sin fe**

Aun así yo no soy parecido a él, en muchas cosas nos diferenciamos y en otras somos demasiado idénticos. Como por ejemplo la testarudez, eso si que es una herencia por demás británica.

Pero también somos muy diferentes. Inglaterra es una nación muy antigua, y yo aunque lo niegue sigo siendo un "niño" comparado con las otras grandes potencias (¡Pero yo soy el mejor!) Además de que es frio, serio, tsundere, y digamos que su vocabulario lo compro en la peor cloaca de su país.

**Perdido bajo la superficie**

Yo no tengo padres, como bien dije, antes de ser conocido como "Las 13 Colonias" solo hay oscuridad, no hay nada. Mi pasado es un misterio, y cada vez que algún investigador descubre algo nuevo, no se si dudar o alegrarme de saber algo mas de mis antepasados.

**No sé qué estás esperando de mí**

-¡Hey, hey, América! –Desperté de golpe, me había quedado dormido.-

-¿Huh? ¿Iggy? –Levante la vista, fregándome esta con la mano, aun tenia sueño.-

-_Idiot_, la reunión termino hace como media hora y tu aquí durmiendo. ¡Vamos! –

Arthur me jalo del brazo, haciendo que me levante de golpe, me arrastro a la salida y con suerte me soltó para poder tomar mis cosas. Lo había olvidado, esa semana Iggy se quedaba en mi casa porque según mi jefe debíamos ser hospitalarios con Reino Unido, y como nadie quería invertir en un hotel pues, lo metieron en mi casa. ¿Bonito no?

Subimos al auto, que, obviamente como el héroe que era, yo conducía mientras mi acompañante se dedicaba a ambientar un poco encendiendo el estéreo. El camino a casa fue silencioso, salvo por la música.

No podía evitar mirarlo de reojo, desviándome un poco del camino cosa que si hubiese notado ya me habría gritado. Lucia exactamente como hace doscientos treinta y cinco años atrás, su cabello rubio despeinado y esos ojos verdes que harían que cualquier persona cediera ante ellos (Me incluyo… por ridículo que suene). ¿Qué pensara el de mí? Apuesto a que debe pensar que soy un maldito emancipado que solo piensa en si mismo.

Ja… lo suponía.

**Puesto bajo la presión  
****De caminar en tus zapatos**

Iba caminando hacia la sala de conferencias del siguiente día, Inglaterra me obligo a levantarme tempranísimo, según el era el horario normal en el que se levantaba una persona decente (¡Me despertó a las seis de la mañana!) pensé que no era decente y poco me importaba, me había tomado ya como tres cafés con cafeína extra todo para poderme mantener de pie.

Fue ahí cuando lo escuche.

-¿Qué les pareció la actuación de Alfred ayer? –

Reconocí las voces casi de inmediato, eran Venezuela, Argentina, España y Francia.

-Ahaha, cada vez es más patético. –Dice María con notoria repulsión.- Es solo un niñito mimado que busca la atención de su mami.

-Bueno, todos los niños buscan la atención de sus padres, Vene. Incluso tú lo hacías cuando eras pequeña. –Le dice Antonio, con una sonrisa a su antigua colonia.-

La arpía, ehm, digo María se sonroja un poco.

-No seas tan despectivo, Martin. –Hablo Francia.- Todos sabemos que _Amerique_ busca la atención de _Angleterre_.

-Si, pero anda diciéndole que jamás la tendrá porque si no se dio cuenta el bastardo inglés le presta atención hasta las pelusas en lugar de a él. –Dijo Argentina. –

**[Atrapado en la resaca  
****Solo atrapado en la resaca]**

Nunca me lo había planteado hasta ese momento, ¿Sera verdad que actuó como un idiota frente a los demás países solo para que Inglaterra me preste atención?

**Cada paso que doy es otro error para ti**

Ese día en la reunión no dije ninguna palabra, mi turno de hablar tampoco llego. Sentía el peso de varias miradas sobre mi espalda y poco me importaba, seguía metido en mis pensamientos, razonando un porque, un como y un cuando.

**He quedado tan insensible**

La reunión otra vez había llegado a su fin bajo la voz de Alemania. Estaba guardando mis cosas cuando siento que alguien se me acerca.

-¿América? –Reconocería esa voz hasta en el otro lado del mundo.-

-¿Qué pasa? –Soné demasiado serio y hasta frio.-

Arthur se encoge en su lugar, medio nervioso de repente. Intento articular palabra pero lo único que logro fueron sonidos inentendibles. ¿Le incomodaba?

-…Nada, s-solo que hoy e-estuviste m-m-muy c-c-callado y eso me sorprendió. –Dijo, rascándose la nuca.-

Solo le mire, inexpresivo, pase a su lado sin siquiera contestarle, el se quedo mudo por la acción y volteo a verme, lo se porque escuche el movimiento de la suela de sus zapatos.

**Puedo sentirte ahí**

-¿Vienes o te quedas? –Le dije, inexpresivo, poco me importaba si me seguía o no.-

**Estoy cansado**

Llegamos al estacionamiento donde tenia el coche estacionado, como la noche anterior era el único que quedaba.

-Conduce tú, estoy cansado. –Arroje las llaves poco delicadamente hacia él, que las agarro en el aire.-

-…OK. –Escuche que susurro, yo ya estaba dentro del vehículo.-

**Mucho más insensible**

No se porque el camino se me hacia mas largo que el día anterior, y ahora el incomodo silencio era absoluto, porque no había una radio que lo opacara o lo haga mas pasajero.

-¿Estas seguro que esta todo bien, Alfred? –Volteo un momento a verme, aprovechando el semáforo.-

No conteste en el acto, solo gire mi cabeza para pegarla en el vidrio.

Iba a contestarle cuando sentí un calor extra sobre mi mano.

Gire mi rostro y mi mirada para encontrarme con sus ojos verdes y una sonrisa que hace tiempo no veía.

-S-sabes que puedes confiar en mi, cualquier cosa que te pase… quiero que sepas que voy a estar ahí para escucharte. –Me dijo, consiguiendo que mis mejillas se coloraran por un momento.-

Solo me tomo un momento hacer lo que hice.

Me le tire encima y bese sus labios casi con sed de canibalismo. Creí que me iba a golpear o algo, es mas, estaba preparado mental y físicamente para eso, vaya cual fue mi sorpresa al sentir como correspondía y ponía sus manos alrededor de mi cuello para acercarnos aun mas.

**Me estoy convirtiendo en esto**

Llegamos a la casa aun besándonos con necesidad, estaba cayendo una pequeña lluvia que hacia que el momento sea incluso mas ¿Romántico? Siempre que estábamos juntos llovía, no se porque.

Entre besos y caricias llegamos a mi cuarto, caímos a la cama… no precisamente para dormir.

-Ah… ah… ¡Ah! Mmmg… -

Los gemidos que salía de su boca; y porque no de la mía, me excitaban mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

No puedo explicar con palabras como fue. Y aunque yo no creía en eso, puedo decir únicamente que fue algo mágico, el tener a Inglaterra solo para mi, bajo mis brazos, bajo mi piel, era… era…

-¡Ah! –

Finalmente llegamos al clímax, los dos juntos para variar.

Nos abrazamos y seguimos besándonos, sintiendo el cuerpo del otro solo para calmar las ansias y la adrenalina.

**Todo lo que quiero hacer**

Eran más o menos las cinco de la mañana cuando abrí los ojos, no pudiendo conciliar el sueño. Me levante de la cama, teniendo cuidado de no despertar a mi ahora amante, me calcé unos bóxers y unos pantalones de entre casa y salí al balcón.

El paisaje nocturno era bastante llamativo, porque incluso de noche mi amada tierra seguía brillando. Sonreí.

**Es ser más como yo**

Del bolsillo del pantalón saque un atado de cigarrillos, encendí uno y aspire el humo, sintiéndome un poco mas tranquilo.

Pensé en muchas cosas, entre ellas lo que paso con Arthur y como seria nuestra relación de aquí en más, ¿Me trataría diferente? ¿O seguiríamos siendo esos dos desconocidos que se conocen de toda la vida?

Deje mi mente de lado cuando sentí unos delgados brazos envolverme por atrás.

**Y ser menos como tu**

Voltee mi vista para encontrarme con la cabeza rubia de Iggy, el cual solo llevaba una camisa blanca que le quedaba muy sexy y la ropa interior. Levanto un poco la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos.

-¿Qué haces? –Me pregunta, con normalidad.-

-…Fumando. –Dije, alzando el cigarrillo un poco.-

Arthur hizo un gesto de desagrado, a pesar de que sabia por excelencia que el fumaba incluso mas que yo, había algo en Arthur que siempre me pareció curioso, detestaba el cigarrillo por alguna esotérica razón, pero fumaba incluso.

No lo entendía…

-¿Quieres? –Le ofrecí, sacando el atado de mi bolsillo.-

-OK, pero solo esta vez, fumar es malo para la salud. –

No pude evitar reírme demasiado.

-¿Qué? –

-Nada, es… que, solo… jajá, nada, nada. Prometo que lo dejare… un día de estos. –Encendí su cigarro en mi boca y se lo pase.-

-Hmmm, bien. Tienes que hacerlo, esta mal que la gente joven fume estas cosas, para personas "mayores" como yo si. –

-Arthur, ¿Te das cuenta que te acabas de decir viejo solo? –Me senté en una silla, con una pequeña y picara sonrisa, el vino hacia mi y se sentó en sobre mi cuerpo.-

-Dije "persona mayor" no viejo, sordo. –

Ambos reímos, pero más que una risa, era una descarga.

**¿No puedes ver que me estás sofocando?**

No paso mucho tiempo para que las demás naciones se dieran cuenta de nuestra relación. Tampoco era que nos ocultáramos demasiado, es mas, llegábamos a las reuniones tomados de la mano y nos sentábamos al lado del otro y no nos despegábamos, inclusive si habíamos peleado con anterioridad.

Arthur pasaba mucho tiempo en mi casa, y casi no iba a la suya salvo por cuestiones de trabajo que el clasifico como "urgentes"

Por un lado me agradaba que Iggy estuviese tanto tiempo conmigo, pero por otro lado… era bastante mandón y es más, en mi casa, MI casa. A veces le seguía la corriente, pero otras no dudaba en contestarle mal y como mi pareja tiene un carácter tan "especial" sin duda empezábamos una riña.

**Amarrándome muy firmemente  
****Temeroso de perder el control**

-Ya te dije Alfred que si no mantienes la sala ordenada te dejare sin cena. –Me amenazo, aunque para mi eso más que una amenaza era una salvación.-

-Si, cariño. –Suspire, rendido.-

-¡No me llames cariño! –Oí su grito proveniente de la cocina.-

Volví a suspirar.

Estaba sofocado, esto pasó de ser un cuento de hadas a una pesadilla, no me gustaba que me cuidaran y me ordenaran tanto, ¡Por Dios que no era un niño! Y me parece que Arthur no lo entiende demasiado muy bien.

Ahora estábamos cenando, era una noche muy especial porque era nuestro Aniversario, hoy ya llevábamos un año juntos, un año conviviendo…

Insistí en comprar comida hecha, pero Arthur no me hizo caso y opto por preparar su propia comida que a simple vista era normal, pero tenia un gusto realmente asqueroso.

-¿Te gusta? –Me pregunto, dejando el bocado que iba a ingerir sobre el plato.-

Me acorralo, ciertamente.

-…Claro, esta muy bueno. –Mentí descaradamente, fingiendo incluso una sonrisa.-

El sonrió, satisfecho con mi mentira. Eso por lo menos hizo aquella tortura más llevadera.

**Porque todo lo que pensaste que yo sería  
****Se derrumbó justo frente a ti**

-¡¿Es acaso mucho lo que te estoy pidiendo? –Estamos discutiendo.-

-Entiende que es urgente. –Le dije dándole los últimos toques a mi traje.- Tengo que irme para Nueva York de inmediato. –

-¡Alfred! ¡No puedes hacer eso! –Me grito, con los puños apretados, no quería pensar que estaba conteniendo el llanto.- No hoy… -Susurro, en voz baja, bajando la cabeza.-

Me le acerco, e intento consolarlo dándole un abrazo, pero el solo me aparta y se va a los cuartos de arriba. Ese día habíamos programado una salida, ya que toda esa semana estuvimos inundados de trabajo los dos, pero de improvisto salió una llamada de mi Presidente diciéndome que tenía que irme urgente a Nueva York con la Jefa de Estado.

Salí de la casa, cargando una maleta y un portafolio donde tenía los archivos que me dejaron para la reunión en la majestuosa ciudad neoyorquina. Aborde el taxi que me llevaría al aeropuerto, no sin antes darle un ultimo vistazo a la casa, viendo la silueta de Arthur tras las cortinas de nuestro cuarto, y cuando noto que lo miraba cerro la cortina, yéndose.

**[Atrapado en la resaca  
****Solo atrapado en la resaca]  
****Cada paso que doy es otro error para ti  
****[Atrapado en la resaca  
****Solo atrapado en la resaca]**

-Ya te dije que no se cuando vaya a volver. –

-"_Pero te necesito, es urgente que vuelvas._" –

Estábamos hablando por teléfono, en ese momento estaba en pleno vuelo hacia Nueva York.

-Arthur, no se como tengo que decirte que no se cuando vaya a volver. –Repito, creo, que por vez treinta.-

-"_Pero…_" –

-Oye, me dicen que tengo que colgar, nos vemos amor. ¡Suerte! –No espere respuesta y colgué el móvil, guardándomelo en el bolsillo del traje.- Ah… -Suelto una gruesa bocanada de aire.-

Bastante lejos de donde estaba, allí en mi casa, Arthur todavía tenía el móvil en sus manos, escuchando el constante pitido que marcaba que no había nadie del otro lado de la línea.

-Maldición… -Masculla, al borde de las lagrimas.- _Fucking yankee_ –Deja caer varias lagrimas por sus ojos.-

**Y cada segundo que pierdo es más de lo que puedo soportar  
****Pero sé  
****Que yo podría terminar fallando también**

-Este es el final, Alfred, hasta acá llego mi paciencia. –Dijo Arthur, demasiado tranquilo para la seriedad del asunto.-

-Bueno, entonces eso significa…

-Que adiós, terminamos. –

Un aire frio se formo en la sala, ya predije que algo andaba mal cuando vi las valijas de Iggy en la escalera.

-Bien, supongo que no vas a cambiar de idea. –Dije, rascándome la cabeza y mirando a otro lado.-

-Exacto. –

-En fin, entonces solo me queda decir adiós, ¿No? –

-Nuevamente acertaste, te felicito. –Hablo Iggy con su típica ironía.-

Nos quedamos en silencio, supongo que no había nada más para decir.

-Si ya no pasa nada, me voy. –Dijo y acto seguido se levanto.-

-¡Espera…! –Grite, casi con inconsciencia.-

-¿Si? –Volteo a verme, con la mirada curiosa.-

-Esto, yo…

No sabia que decir con exactitud. Los recuerdos de nuestra pequeña relación vinieron a mi mente, sabía que en parte yo tenía la culpa de esta ruptura y aunque en el fondo me dolía no podía dejar pasar de lado el hecho de que me agradaba este tipo de vínculo el volver a ser… ¿Amigos? Cuando formalice con Arthur y el prácticamente vivía en mi casa, me di cuenta de cuanto cambia uno cuando esta en una relación.

Todavía no estaba listo para ver ese Arthur que era amable y hasta cariñoso, me decepcione de cuanto cambio y eso no puedo negarlo.

-¿Qué pasa? Tengo que tomar un avión a Londres. –Me apuro, poniendo sus brazos en su cadera.-

-…Creo que esta vez tengo la culpa, ¿No? –Hable en voz baja.- De que terminemos. –

Iggy se queda pensando y suspira.

-Esta vez los dos tuvimos la culpa. –Me sonríe y se acerca un poco.- ¿No crees?

Iba a contestar apenas termino de hablar, pero me hizo pensar un poco y termine por darle la razón.

-Si, me parece bien. –

Sonrió y se acerco para darme un beso en la mejilla, lo cual hizo porque no se lo impedí.

-Solo dime una cosa antes de que me vaya. –Me dijo, antes de cruzar el marco de la puerta-

-¿Qué? –

**Pero sé**

-¿Tanto te decepcione? –

Sus palabras me dejaron en blanco. Ahora si que no tenia idea de que responder.

-…Creo. –Fue mi genial respuesta, el solo sonrió un poco triste y se fue.-

**Que eras igual que yo**

Me quede solo en la casa, oyendo como ultimo sonido el portazo de la puerta que marco el verdadero adiós.

Un año duro nuestra relación, entre idas y vueltas logramos convivir durante poco más de un año.

Cuando me di cuenta de que volvía a estar solo, no pude evitar sonreír con sarcasmo. Hasta ese momento no lo había pensado, claro que no.

No éramos diferentes en ese aspecto tampoco. Yo me decepcione de él y el se decepciono de mi, ambos teníamos un inmenso disgusto que nos marcaba y que quizá, sea ese mismo disgusto el que nos una en un futuro cercano.

Después de todo, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, ¿No?

Y si esa vez llegara algún día (porque lo haría) trataremos de no cometer los mismos errores.

No estábamos preparados para el amor, eso se notaba a mil kilómetros de donde estaba sentado en este momento. Esperaría todo lo que fuese necesario para volver a tener a Inglaterra, y si esa espera eran otros doscientos años…

Valdría aun mas la pena.

**Con alguien decepcionado de ti**

Inglaterra entraba a su casa, dejando las maletas a un lado de la puerta. Subiría su equipaje en otra ocasión, ahora solo quería ir a la cocina y hacerse un buen té para relajarse. Cuando empieza a marchar hacia la cocina, siente un olor a cigarrillo que sin duda marcaba que no estaba solo en casa.

Va corriendo hacia la cocina, aunque en el fondo quería huir de su propia casa. Cuando azota la puerta y se acostumbra a la luz que le invadió, no puede evitar encogerse al ver a la persona que menos ganas tenia de ver en ese momento.

-_Scotland…_

Efectivamente, el pelirrojo estaba sentado en la silla con las piernas sobre la mesa, fumando un cigarrillo.

-Así que volviste. –Dice de manera seca, sin mirar a su hermano menor.- Que decepción… -

Todo lo que había construido como humano en ese ultimo año se derrumbo en mil pedazos, ahora ya no era Arthur Kirkland, volvía a ser el desdichado Inglaterra.

* * *

Hola~! Espero que les haya gustado este song-fic de una de mis bandas favoritas! Estoy en el proceso de otros, jeje. Escuche la letra y dije "¡Es una letra USAxUK!" desde el puntito de vista de Al, ¿No? Asd, lo q mas me gusto fue el final! En fin, los dejo! Voy a seguir con mis otros fics~ Bye y gracias al que llego hasta aqui!


End file.
